<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psinka by PartofWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066443">Psinka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld'>PartofWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilmuga One shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ciąg dalszy demonów naszej pracy, Domestic, Fluff, Other, Smuga to ten typ który na ulicy pogłaszcze każdego psa, czyli plus łażenia z kimś takim po okolicy, zaklinacz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doktor Dolittle i jego.... nie, czekaj,... Jan Smuga i jego praca w odbiorze reszty świata.</p><p>Kontynuacja "Demonów naszej pracy"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilmuga One shots [30]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psinka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zjeżony na karku pies rzucił się z zębami ku nodze przechodzącego człowieka.<br/>
Ale nie zatopił w niej kłów. Nagle urwał skok. Jakby stropiony zerknął w górę, na spokojne, kojące spojrzenie.<br/>
Wyciągnięta nad nim dłoń była zupełnie spokojna, nawet nie zadrżała.<br/>
Pies przestał dyszeć, gniewny warkot umilkł w jego piersi.</p><p>Smuga z uśmiechem pogłaskał psa po głowie, rzucił spojrzenie zdruzgotanemu typowi, który dobiegł właśnie do nich, wrzeszcząc za psem.<br/>
- Kochana psinka - orzekł, gdy przerażone spojrzenie utkwiło się w nim.<br/>
Pies przymilnie przechylił łeb, pozwalając drapać się za uchem.<br/>
Właściciel gapił się na Smugę, jakby ten właśnie przeszedł po wodzie albo rozdzielił Morze Czerwone jakimś kijkiem.</p><p>Tomek posłał ojcu rozbawione spojrzenie.<br/>
- Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć, że pan Smuga zawodowo niańczy tygrysy i takie tam?<br/>
Wilmowski oderwał wzrok od tamtej sceny, z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami.<br/>
- Nie. Po co?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>